x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nick Fury
Must See Episodes * Operation: Rebirth * X23 * Target X * Ascension I Personality A commanding man, Nick Fury always has a schedule to keep. Whenever he has a mission, his 'eye' is fixed on it. However, that doesn't stop him from pointing those he thinks deserve it in the right direction while being unofficial, of course. Physical appearance A fit man in his prime, but with graying hair, and an eyepatch covering his left eye. Early Life Agent Nick Fury is the director of the secret government agency of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate). He was originally assigned to lead the 'special special ops', including such members as Weapon X, Warbird and Captain America. Trask also worked under him briefly, working on mutant containment measures and countermeasures, but eventually severed his ties with S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury's main troubles and responsibilities include secret operations, rogue mutants and organizations on par with S.H.I.E.L.D's capabilities, like HYDRA. Season 2 Such projects involve Operation Rebirth, the super solider formula that created Captain America. Whilst he is sometimes hesitant to follow his orders, he rarely officially breaks them. One time he did, however, was when he informed The X-Men where their teammates were being held. Fury believes that mutants as a population aren't to be feared, but realizes there are those who will use their powers to threaten the security of the world. Season 3 When mutants became publicly known, Nick was ordered by the government not to get involved, but he disobeyed orders and indirectly assisted the X-Men and Brotherhood in locating and freeing their comrades from Area 51, including his old friend, Logan. With the appearance of X-23, who broke into one of the S.H.I.E.L.D.'s compounds and stole their data on the X-Men, Fury again broke the rules by allowing X-23 to run rogue after Logan apprehended her and set her free at the Xavier Mansion. Though, since she no longer was a HYDRA operative, she was likely to be seen as no further threat to anyone. Season 4 Nick helped Logan uncover the truth about his clone, X-23 and concentrated all his efforts on stopping those who created her. X-23 and Wolverine were also largely responsible for allowing S.H.I.E.L.D. to capture most of those in HYDRA, including Omega Red. Fury, under orders, eventually released Trask into his custody so that the scientist could continue working on his Sentinel Project. They wanted to be ready for whatever Apocalypse had planned for the world, but even the new Sentinels were no match for Apocalypse's horsemen, and thus Fury had to rely on the help of the X-Men and the mutant Leech to save the world in the end. Notes * This is the last incarnation of Fury to be white. All future imaginings of the character are black. Appearances Other faces of Nick Fury Agent of SHIELD- Nick.png|'Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.' Film (1998) Iron Man- Nick Fury.png|'Iron Man' Film (2008) Iron Man 2- Nick Fury.png|'Iron Man 2' Film (2010) Thor- Nick Fury.png|'Thor' Film (2011) Captain America-Nick.jpg|'Captain America: The First Avenger' Film (2011) The Avengers- Nick Fury.png|'The Avengers' Film (2012) Winter Soldier- Nick.png|'Captain America: The Winter Soldier' Film (2014) Age of Ultron_-_Nick Fury.png|'Avengers: Age of Ultron' Film (2015) Ultimate Avengers- Nick Fury.png|'Ultimate Avengers' Animated Film (2006) UA 2- Nick.png|'Ultimate Avengers 2: Rise of the Panther' Animated Film (2006) X-Men- Nick Fury.png|'X-Men: The Animated Series' TV Series (1992 - 1997) Spider Man -Nick.png|'Spider Man: The Animated Series' TV Series (1994 - 1998) Wolv and X-Men- Nick Fury.png|'Wolverine and the X-Men' TV (2008 - 2009) Super Squad- Nick Fury.png|'The Super Hero Squad Show' TV Series (2009 -2011) Iron Man Armored Adventures- Nick Fury.png|Iron Man: Armored Adventures TV Series (2009 - 2012) Nick Fury .Iron Man Armored Adventures.jpg|Iron Man: Armored Adventures TV Series (2009 - 2012) Avengers - NF.png|Avengers: Earth's Mightest Heroes TV Series (2010 - 2012) Avengers - NF2.png|Avengers: Earth's Mightest Heroes TV Series (2010 - 2012) Spiderman- Nick Fury.png|Ultimate Spider-Man TV Series (2012 - present) Iron Man RoT- Nick Fury.png|Iron Man: Rise of Technovore Anime Film (2013) Nick Fury .Lego Marvel Superheroes.png|Lego Marvel Superheroes Video Game (2013) Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Adults Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Leader Category:Military